leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmine's Steelix
Rusty redirects here. For the condition for Toy Pokémon, see Rusty Pokémon. For the location in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, see Rusty Mountain. ---- Jasmine's Steelix (Japanese: ミカンのハガネール Mikan's Haganeil) is a owned by Jasmine in the , , and . In the anime History Original series Jasmine was first seen with a Steelix in Nerves of Steelix!, where it rescued Ash's Pikachu after he had been kidnapped by . It easily managed to knock over their mecha after Brock and Janina's had failed to do so. It then disabled the mecha with its , and once Pikachu was safely back in Ash's possession, sent Team Rocket flying with a powerful . This Steelix was used again later during the second round in her Gym against Ash. It was put up against Ash's Pikachu, however the Mouse Pokémon was fatigued from his previous battle against Jasmine's . Additionally his moves had no effect on Steelix, a , neither did his do much damage to Steelix's hard body. After a valiant effort, Pikachu was easily defeated by Steelix's Iron Tail. Ash then sent out his to battle against Steelix. Despite being at a type-disadvantage, Steelix managed to defend itself against Cyndaquil's through use of its and then disappeared from the field by underground. After resurfacing, its attempts to attack the Fire Mouse Pokémon failed as Cyndaquil easily managed to dodge them all. It then reused its Sandstorm and Dig combination to defend against another Flamethrower. After continuously failing to hit one another, Ash had Cyndaquil use and use Steelix's holes to hide in. Once the smoke had been cleared, Cyndaquil managed to land a direct hit with Flamethrower from its hiding place. Jasmine then had her Steelix use Iron Tail on the ground, causing the tunnels below to cave in, forcing Cyndaquil out of the hole. After hitting Cyndaquil with Iron Tail, it looked like Steelix had won. However, Cyndaquil managed to recover and avoid being knocked out through use of Smokescreen. Steelix then used Sandstorm to defend against Flamethrower, however this tactic inevitably failed in the end as Steelix's Sandstorm was ignited, surrounding Steelix in a tornado of flames, the Iron Snake Pokémon, earning Ash the . It reappeared in a flashback in Why? Wynaut!. Steelix reappeared in Four Roads Diverged in a Pokémon Port!, when Jasmine challenged to a Pokémon battle. However, Steelix was unable to land a single hit on Flint's Infernape and was knocked out by a . Moves used mod 4}}|0=Crunch|1=Iron Tail|2=Sandstorm|3=Dig}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Crunch|1=Iron Tail|2=Sandstorm|3=Dig}}}} In the games Steelix have been used by the Gym Leader Jasmine since her debut in and has appeared in every game she has appeared in some capacity. In the core series Traded to the |} In the In the spin-off games In Pokémon Puzzle Challenge Jasmine uses Steelix in the Challenge Mode scenario of Pokémon Puzzle Challenge. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Jasmine's Steelix debuted in Capital Kabutops! wearing a layer of rock over its steel body, causing everyone to believe it was an . It battled against Brock's Onix, and as the two constricted each other, Onix took damage due to Steelix's much harder body and Steelix's outer coating began to chip and fall off. Exposed as being a fraud, Steelix broke out of its disguise and revealed itself to be Steelix. It then easily took down Brock's Onix, and Jasmine explained that her Steelix also used to be an Onix until it evolved. After explained that Steelix has yet to be officially classified, Jasmine explained that because of its rarity, she hid Steelix's identity so it wouldn't be exploited. Moves used In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga Jasmine's Steelix appears in A Spectacular Battle To Save Ampharos where during the battle between Gold's Pikachu and 's , Jasmine had it take Gold's place as she couldn't take waiting for Black to get defeated. However, since Gyarados was taken out by Steelix, they could not get to Cianwood City. Moves used In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Steelix's sole appearance was in Tyrogue's in Love?!. After confessed his feelings to Jasmine by giving her flowers, Steelix rose out of the ground as soon as Jasmine was about to accept the gift. As Steelix was after the same thing, both he and Tyrogue fought for her. As a result, gave them some challenges in which they drank some milk, ate some snack balls and gag battled in the end. However, Jasmine stopped the fighting between Steelix and Tyrogue. She took out a machine to determine who was compatible. As the machine pointed to Tyrogue and then to , Steelix slammed his head onto the machine in frustration. In the TCG Jasmine's Steelix is featured in the TCG as one of Jasmine's Pokémon. The following is a list of cards named Jasmine's Steelix. |type=Metal|jpset=Pokémon VS|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=32/141}} Related articles Steelix Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Nicknamed Pokémon es:Steelix de Jasmine/Yasmina fr:Steelix de Jasmine it:Steelix di Jasmine